I would never lie to you
by Treagan666
Summary: How could she do this to him? After everything they have been through she goes ahead and lies to him about this. She lied to him about the most sacred thing in a persons life. Sure he knew why she had done it.


I own Nothing xoxo

**

* * *

**

**I would never lie to you**

How could she do this to him? After everything they have been through she goes ahead and lies to him about this. She lied to him about the most sacred thing in a persons life. Sure he knew why she had done it. They were slowly drifting apart, always fighting and yelling at each other. They both loved each other and he didn't want them to end up in divorce, but things had changed after he returned. She was getting on his nerves constantly when he was trying to focus on his career, he knew he shouldn't have pushed her away, she was only there to help him. He didn't like the fact that she felt she had to lie about being pregnant to keep them together. He loved her and he was not about to let her go just because they were growing distant. After he had won the title at Wrestlemania he would have tried to get their relationship back on track. Hang on why was he thinking this, she is the love of his life he shouldn't have been blowing off their marriage until after Wrestlemania, he should be doing everything in his power to keep his one and only true love. He had to talk to her, but would she even listen to him after what happened last week on RAW calling her a no good lying bitch and claiming that their marriage was now over. She probably hated him, but he didn't care he had to at least try if she wanted nothing to do with him then he would just leave. He stood up checked his appearance in the mirror and left his locker room to go and reclaim the love of his life.

He began walking down the corridor in search of Stephanie's locker room. As he reached her locker room he noitced that the door was open he saw her sitting on the sofa rubbing her belly. He just stood there looking confused just as he was about to walk in she began to talk.

"I cant believe that your daddy doesn't think your real that i lied to him about you, how could he not believe me I would never lie to him I love him to much to lie to him." she said to her belly while still rubbing it. Hunter stood there looking like he had just been kicked in the groin. She didn't lie to him how could he ever think that she would.

Still standing there in a state of shock he heard her began speaking again. " Why did your Grandma have to make that video i know she doesn't like me for the things that i have done to her, but that fact that she would do this is just so cruel." Hunter noticed she seemed to be getting a bit angry talking about her mother he couldn't blame her, why Linda did this to them was something he will probably never understand. He wanted to go in but he still wanted to her what she was going to say.

After she calmed down a bit she started talking again." The worst part of all of this is that I'm going to have to raise you all on my own without your daddy there to help me." Then she began to cry, his heart broke at the sight of those tears streaming down her beautiful face. He couldn't help himself he burst in to the room rushing to her side and lifting his hand to wipe away the tears that were continuously pouring down her face. Stephanie felt someone touch her face and wipe away her tears, to say she was shocked to see Hunter there was an understatement.

"Hunter what the hell are you doing here" she said while pushing away his hand and turning her head to brush away her tears. When she locked back at him searching for an answer she looked straight into his beautiful hazel brown eyes and noiticed that they wore an apoligetic expression.

"I'm so sorry Steph" he said looking straight in to her wonderful blue eyes.

" Your'e what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I'm sorry, sorry for not believing you, sorry for calling you a no good lying bitch and I am sorry for saying that our marriage is over cause i don't want it to be over I love you and I don't want to lose you or our baby." he said while reaching up and placing his big hand over her belly. She looked down at his hand and then looked back in to his eyes, she could see the regret in his eyes and she felt her eyes began to water again. Hunter lifted his other hand and brushed them away, then after pulling his hand away he grabbed her hand and took it in his squeezing it gently.

"How did you find out that I really was pregnant?" she asked while gripping his hand tighter.

" Well i was sitting in my locker room thinking about you and how I didn't want to let you go, then i made the decision to come talk to you and hope that you would listen to me. When i got outside you're door I saw you rubbing you're belly then I heard you talking saying that you would never lie to me and that you don't know why I would think that you did." he told her while brushing the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. " I also heard you say that you didn't know why you're Mother would do this to us. And that you where going to have to raise the baby all on you're own." he said and she looked down he grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and lifted her head. They stared in to each others eyes for what seemed like forever then she began to speak.

"Well Hunter am i going to have to raise this baby all by myself, or are you going to be there for me and the baby .And are you going to trust me and always believe what I tell you and that I love you."she asked placing her hand over Hunters hand that still rested on her belly.

" No Steph your'e not going to have to raise this baby on your'e own i am going to be there for you and our baby. And of course i am going to trust you and belive what you say and I love you too" he told her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and gently squeezed back.

" But i have something i have to ask you, are you going to forgive me for not believing you?" he asked hopefully.

"Let me think.........yeah im going to forgive you."she said while leaning her forehead against his." I love you."he whispered as he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her softly and gently, things soon became heated as they slid their tongues in to each others mouths fighting for dominance. They began to run out of air and had to pull back to catch their breath, she leaned her forehead against his again and stared in to his eyes. They sat like this for a while then she spoke up. " I love you too."she smiled.

" So what are we going to do about your'e Mother." he asked, Steph frowned at the mention of her Mother.

" We will think of something to do to get back at her, but right now i just want to be with you and the baby." she said while leaning in for another kiss. He happily obliged and kissed her with all the love he had for her. When they pulled back he just looked at her not believing his luck he had got his wife back and he found out that he indeed was going to be a daddy. He couldn't be happier, he and Steph were going to be the best parents and the best part was they got to do it together.


End file.
